yugioh_arcvfandomcom-20200216-history
Strong Ishijima
|status = Alive |seiyū japanese =Atsushi Miyauchi|haircolor = Purple|d-diskcolor = Black|d-disklight = Purple|lose = 1|othernames = |win = 1|enname = The Sledgehammer|base = ストロング石島|furigana = ストロングいしじま|frname = La Masse Marteau |dename = Vorschlaghammer|school = Leo Corporation|affiliation = Leo Corporation|englishv = Will Sasso|ace = Barbarian King|voice english = Will Sasso}} Strong Ishijima (ストロング Sutorongu Ishijima) is a character of Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V. He is the former champion of the Pro league. History Past Strong Ishijima was due to Duel the current Champion, Yūshō Sakaki, but Yūshō never showed up, much to his fury. 'Standard Dimension Arc' 'Strong Ishijima vs. Yūya' Strong Ishijima promoted the Leo Duel School in its commercial. Ishijima's manager, Nico Smiley, arranged an Action Duel between Ishijima and Yūshō's son, Yūya Sakaki. As the announcements for the Duel begin, Yūya appeared to be nowhere to be found, causing Ishijima and many of the crowd to think that Yūya was as cowardly as his father. as a clown greeting Ishijima.]] Yūya then showed up behind him, dressed as a harlequin, forcing the audience to point out Ishijima's challenger to him. Ishijima was displeased with Yūya's attitude, thinking that he was being disrespectful, and allowed Yūya to take the first turn in the Duel. Yūya immediately Summoned and began to ride away on "Entermate Discover Hippo", much to Ishijima's displeasure as he remained on one of the towers of "Frontier Fang Castle". Ishijima brought out his ace monster on his first turn, "Barbarian King", but Yūya swiftly used Action Cards to dodge and endure the repeated attacks. Yūya then proceeded to call out his own ace card, "Odd-Eyes Dragon", and used Action Cards that he'd spotted while running around the arena to pay for the cost of his "Wonder Balloon", something Ishjima picked up on. Yūya attempted a One-Turn Kill, but Ishijima used his own Action Card to prevent the damage, and in his next turn, reduced Yūya to 400 Life Points and restored his own. He appeared to have the match won, but then Yūya performed a Pendulum Summon and Summoned three monsters at once.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 1: "The Trail of Light, Pendulum Summon" Ishijima was shocked that it could have happened, but Nico Smiley pointed out that Yūya's Duel Disk had accepted it, so there was no error. Yūya then proceeded to wipe out all of Ishijima's Life Points by supporting his "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" with his other monsters, knocking Ishijima backwards.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 2: "The Strongest Evolution of Dueling! Its Name is Action Duel" After his loss, he chose to step down as champion and went overseas to train.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 15: "The Aim is the Junior Youth Championship!" Fifth Dimension ARC-V Arc After Zarc's defeat and the Standard Dimension being reborn into the "Pendulum Dimension", Strong Ishijima is seen watching Yūya's Duel against Jack AtlasYu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 146: "Dimension Highway" and applauded when Yūya won. He then watched Yūya and Reiji's Action Duel.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 147: "The Unleashed Dragons" He was happy when Yūya won the Duel and witnessed Yuzu's revival.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 148: "The Miracle Drawn by the Pendulum" Deck Strong Ishijima plays a "Barbarian" Deck, mainly focused on Summoning his ace monster, "Barbarian King". He supports it with cards such as "Barbarian Howling" and "Barbarian Rage" which he combines with "Barbarian Magic" to replenish his Life Points. Barbarian Duels References }} Navigation Category:Character Category:Male Category:Standard Dimension